Change of Destiny?
by Saoirse7
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has a...sister? The Star Wars saga from a different perspective. Rated T just to be safe. Warning: almost entirely OC. Currently under revision, so expect changes in various chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Anatika

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of **_**Star Wars**_**. (Although it would be nice.)**

**Chapter 1**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Shmi Skywalker stood in the doorway to her little home and rubbed her hand over her protruding belly. It wouldn't be long, she knew. And she couldn't wait. Although this child would be born into slavery, there was still that thrill of expectancy and the joy of having him. Or her. Shmi smiled to herself. Andan was convinced it was a boy, but she was sure it was a girl. And, since she was the one carrying the child, her opinion should carry some weight, right?

Suddenly, she felt arms slip around her waist, startling her. But immediately, she recognized them as Andan's own, and she melted into the embrace. Jahna was initially angry when she Shmi told her that she had married, and a free man, at that. In all honesty, Shmi was sure that it was mainly because it was without her consent. But in time, her mistress had reconciled herself to the fact. Yet even if she hadn't, Shmi didn't care. She truly loved Andan, and she knew he loved her. Besides, his being free would increase the chances for their child to not be a slave.

"Dreaming of our not-too-distant future?" Andan murmured against her neck. Shmi only smiled in response. "This boy is going to change our lives, isn't he?"

At this, she shifted to face him, a playful look in her eye. "Boy, huh? And what makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"I just know," he replied, squeezing her tighter.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think that it's going to be a girl. And I think I would know."

"You're doing an awful lot of thinking, aren't you?" He was rewarded with a not-so-playful swat on the shoulder. "Hey! That hurt!"

Shmi gave him a look. "You work with heavy machinery all day and a small punch from a weak pregnant lady 'hurts'?"

"Well, you know, I'm already sore from working all day, so little things like that—" He was cut off by another punch. "You just think you can get away with that, don't you? Well, let me tell you something—" She squealed as he started tickling her, and their banter dissolved into giggles. "C'mon, let's get back inside," he said after a while, breathing hard from their chase around the front yard area. " I can sense a sandstorm heading this way."

Shmi shot him a glance. "You and your sensings. Sometimes I wonder about you."

He looked at her with big, innocent eyes. "What are you talking about?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nothing. We'll talk about it some other time. Not when I have dinner to cook."

He put a hand on her arm. "I'll cook tonight." Her eyebrows shot up. "No, really. I can cook," he insisted, a smile on his face. "You'll see." Before she turned to go, he put out a hand to stop her. "And if my 'sensings,' as you put it, bother you, I'm sorry. I can stop saying things out loud if you like."

Shmi couldn't stop the look of surprise she shot him, but that was the last thing she had expected him to say. "No, that's alright. They don't bother me, they just—" She searched for the right words. "They just catch me off guard sometimes. I guess it's because of how accurate they are." She indicated the roof of their humble home, where the beginning sounds of a sandstorm could be heard. "A case in point."

Her husband merely shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know is that you have had a day full of exertion, and you need to sit down and rest. I'll take care of dinner and everything else. You don't just have yourself to think of, you know."

The tired woman smiled. "I know." That was one thing she loved about Andan; he was so sweet and caring. He didn't just say he loved her, then sat down while she did all the work. Day after day, he showed his love through helping her and attempting to make her life easier, especially with this baby on the way.

And sure enough, it turned out that Andan could cook. They had only been married for not even a year; it was clear she had a lot to learn about him. Not only that, but true to his word, he cleaned up and sent her to bed early, despite her protests. "You have a big day tomorrow," was his only excuse.

"But you say that every night!" Shmi tried to persuade him, but he wasn't buying it. So, off to bed she went. Secretly, she liked it when he sent her to bed early. It was one more way he showed he cared.

The next day, she was serving Jahna her morning meal when the Askajian noticed the bulge beneath her tunic. "Yigih gaql ays drisyuna?" her mistress demanded, indicating her belly. When translated into Basic, that meant, "What's going on here?"

Shmi sighed. Although her mistress had accepted the fact of her marriage, she might not be too happy with Shmi now going to have a child. But she had known that she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. "I'm going to have a baby," she replied in Huttese.

Jahna frowned. "What do you mean you're going to have a baby? Will you still get your work done?"

"Yes, of course, Jahna." Shmi sighed. That was all her mistress cared about. But it didn't turn out too shabby, since her mistress was lenient enough to allow Shmi to be married in the first place. _Sometimes, you just had to take the good with the bad,_ Shmi thought wryly. She had learned that early on in her life of servitude.

xxxxxxx

In due time, the baby was born, and Shmi was all too happy to enjoy her victory and rub it in her husband's face: it was a girl! The look of wonder on Andan's face as he held her for the first time, however, was enough to melt even the coldest heart. He named her Anatika, which meant in his home language, "warrior."

"What would you have named our child if she had been a boy?" Shmi queried with a bemused look on her face.

He thought about it for a moment, then replied, "Anakin."

"You like the 'Ana's, don't you?"

Andan nodded.

"And what does 'Anakin' mean, might I ask?"

"It means 'chosen fighter.'"

"Ahh, I see the connection. What would make him so 'chosen'?"

"He would be a boy, of course!" The couple enjoyed a laugh over that.

"Well, our children will need to be fighters, in this arid and desolate place, overrun with crime and poverty." Shmi finished the sentence with a grim and frustrated look, then happened to glance up and saw a strange emotion flash across Andan's face. Was it fear? Uncertainty? She had seen it in his face before, though always only for a brief moment. Should she ask him about it now? No, now was not the time. Not while they were basking in the glow of their new baby girl. That would be a question for later.

xxxxxxx

It was another two weeks before Shmi was able to ask him about it. She was sitting up mending, and he was studiously working on fixing an especially difficult piece of machinery. The topic needed delicacy, she decided, and brought it up carefully. "The night Anatika was born, you seemed a bit unsettled about something. Anything you want to talk about?"

Andan looked up at her, surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, there was this look on your face, right after I was talking about our children being fighters. It stuck with me, and, well, I was just wondering if everything was alright."

Understanding dawned on his expression and he quickly looked back down at what he had been doing, seemingly focused.

But in spite of his calm demeanor, Shmi noticed that his hands were shaking. _Strange,_ she thought. _I wonder what it could be?_

When he finally returned her gaze, his eyes were brimming with tears. "No, I'm afraid everything is not alright. I tried to hide this from you, my love, but apparently it isn't possible."

"What are you talking about?" Shmi interrupted, her eyes wide and a slight tremor in her voice.

Andan heaved a sigh, looking miserable. "I know how you feel about my sensings. Sometimes they're good—and sometimes they aren't." He crossed the room and put his arms around her. "For whatever reason, call it another 'sensing,' I don't think that I will be here very much longer. We might not have any more children. Now, I don't know what exactly that means or how it will come about; all I know is what I see," he added quickly. "I'm sure everything will turn out alright."

Shmi was speechless. Not be here? What could he possibly mean by that? Was he going to move to another planet? It would make sense in light of the circumstances they lived in, but would he just leave her here? She didn't understand, and somehow she knew that he didn't either. "Andan?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm frightened."

His only response was to tighten his grip and press her head against his shoulder. Suddenly, he pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Whatever happens, this I want you to know. I will be here for you, until it is no longer possible. I do not control what has already been determined as my destiny; I can only hope that it will turn out well. And no matter what, I will love you forever. Nothing can change that."

Shmi had never seen him so grave, and she knew that every word was the truth. He wasn't just trying vainly to comfort her. He would be there to support and help her, even if tough times came upon them. The real question was what she would do when he was gone. She couldn't remember what life was like without Andan Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragedy

**Chapter 2**

Life went on like normal, but with one exception: Anatika. Many times she was just as much a bundle of responsibility and annoyance as she was a bundle of joy. Everything she did was a source of wonder for the new parents. Early on, however, Shmi noticed that she seemed to be different from other children she had watched before. It was little things, like sharper reflexes than most babies of her age and a heightened sensitivity to the world around her, especially the emotions of her parents. But whenever Shmi tired to broach the subject with Andan, he always seemed embarrassed and reluctant to talk about it.

Finally, she cornered him and demanded that if he knew why their daughter acted this way, although it wasn't a bad thing, then he should tell her. He hemmed and hawed, but after a considerable amount of badgering, spoke the last words Shmi expected to hear: "I think she's Force-sensitive."

"Force-sensitive?" she repeated dumbly. "What does that mean? What even is the 'Force'?"

Andan looked away. "It is something that lives in each of us, and to those who are sensitive to it, it sort of controls what they do. They have heightened abilities and are usually discovered to become part of the Jedi Order."

The Jedi Order! Shmi gasped, then took a closer look at Andan. "You seem to know an awful lot about this," she spoke in a low whisper.

He refused to meet her gaze. "Just happened to pick up some information during travels through the galaxy, that's all. Nothing much." Andan pushed past her, mumbling something about how he had work to do outside.

But Shmi knew better. Her questioning had shaken him. But why? What was it about the line of conversation that made him uncomfortable? Pieces of an elaborate puzzle were floating around in her mind, and somehow she had to make them connect. Andan had some of those abilities himself, didn't he? Was it possible that had missed the chance to become a Jedi? Maybe he had just never been discovered! A sadness washed over her as she considered the awfulness of his apparent missed opportunity. Well, that wouldn't happen to Anatika. If there was any hope or any way that her child could get out from under the yoke of slavery and away from the Hutts in general, she would take it.

xxxxxxx

Anatika was almost three years old when tragedy struck the little family. Shmi had been at work all day and had taken Anatika with her. The child wasn't a bother; she merely amused herself with dismantling and reassembling a droid remote. It was near the time that Shmi would be going home, and her thoughts were naturally on her beloved husband and what she was going to cook for dinner.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity and one of Shmi's neighbors burst into the room where she sat mending an outfit of Jahna's. "Shmi! You need to come now!"

"What is it? What's going on?"

"It's—it's Andan! He's been hurt! You need to go to him, Shmi. Now!"

At the sound of her husband's name, Shmi didn't need any further instructions. She jumped up and shoved what she was working on into a small cubicle, then went to her mistress and explained the situation as best she could with the information she had been given.

Jahna dismissed her with a wave of her hand and Shmi ran to grab Anatika and catch up with her neighbor. "What happened? Tell me!"

"Ambush. No time to talk. We just need to get there!"

By this time, Shmi's anxiety was through the roof, and Anatika was beginning to get fussy with all of the excitement and tension. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a few minutes, the pair arrived at the hovel that Shmi considered home, and the neighbor stayed outside with the child while she rushed in. At the sight of him, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was blood all over, and it was easy to see the trail he had made dragging himself through the door. She took this all in and stepped forward unsteadily, then collapsed to the floor at his side. "Andan!" she whispered, tears pricking against her eyelids. _Please tell me you are still alive!_

Slowly, he opened one eye, then the other. They were clouded over with pain, though, and he seemed to be trying to remember who she was and how he got here. Finally, she could see the understanding flash across his face. "So glad… you're here."

"What happened?" Why did it seem like that was all she was asking?

"Sand people," he rasped.

Shmi had to put her ear right next to him in order to hear what he was saying, but just in those few words was all the explanation she needed. She felt her heart drop. It was evident in his voice that he was in considerable pain.

"Anatika…? Where…?"

"She's outside. I didn't want her see you this way." By now, Shmi had tears streaming down her face.

"But…in order to say…goodbye…"

"NO! No! Don't talk like that, Andan. You're not going to die!"

He cupped his hand around her face, even as he nodded. "My love, I'm sorry…"

Shmi buried her face in his shoulder. "Don't leave me, Andan! How would I live without you?"

A faint but humorless smile touched his lips. "Same way…you lived…before me."

She bit her lip to choke down another sob. "But what if I can't find that way again? We have Anatika now, it wouldn't be the same," she whispered.

He put up a finger to her lips to quiet her, although the effort was apparently difficult for him. "Shmi, there is…something else. Get Anatika away…from here. Tried…didn't have enough time. She deserves…chance I never… Meant to be… Jedi." It was clear every word was difficult for him, and she had to strain to hear.

The woman's eyes grew wide. "You could have been a Jedi?"

Andan gave an almost imperceptible nod and coughed.

She waited for a moment for him to elaborate, but he didn't say any more about it, so she nodded. "I'll do everything I can. But what if I never see her again?"

"You will. Don't…worry. Just believe…" His eyes fluttered closed, and she lurched forward.

"Andan, no!"

His eyes opened ever so slightly again. "It's time, my love…good-bye…" His voice was barely audible. "I love you."

"I love you too, Andan. I will never forget you!"

A weak smile touched his lips as she leaned down and kissed him one last time. Then he slipped away from them forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Anakin

**Chapter 3**

Andan was gone. Never coming back. Never again would he hold her or help her around the house or drive her nuts with his sensings or—

Shmi stopped herself. This wouldn't do, ranting about him this way. It wouldn't change things, and he certainly wouldn't want her to act like this. She let a faint smile touch her lips. Andan was always caring about others, and he would want her to grieve but to keep on living life. Things shouldn't stop just because she had a major life change. Shmi snorted. Her husband dying was the _definition_ of a life change. But life had to go on. As much as she wanted to stop and curl up and die some days, it just wasn't possible. Not only for herself, but for Anatika. Shmi smiled.

Anatika.

The mere thought of her little warrior brightened up any day. It had taken some explaining to get her little one to understand what had happened to her father, and she had taken his passing hard as well. But children have a resilience that adults envy, and she was still able to bring sunshine in the midst of the darkness of grief.

Flashbacks of Andan's comments about Anatika being Force-sensitive filled her brain as she watched her child perform certain tasks, and she began to wonder if there wasn't something to what he had said. It would explain why she seemed to be more gifted than the average child. Not extraordinarily so, but enough to be noticeable. And the more she thought about it, the more his comments made sense.

They made even more sense with an unusual discovery Shmi made shortly after his death. She was tearfully going through Andan's things one day when a small book fell out of some folded clothes he'd had tucked away in the back of a storage unit. It was clearly well-used, judging by the worn leather corners and creased, stained pages. Lightly, she traced her finger over the design on the cover. It seemed to beckon to her, but at first she could not bring herself to open it.

Finally, she lifted the cover, scanning her eyes over the first few lines. Like a voice from the past, she read his words from close to ten years ago. _Mom thinks that if I write down my thoughts, it will help me get a better hold on them. She bought me this book to test the theory. I guess we'll see if she's right. Anything is worth a try._ "So it's a diary," she murmured, after flipping through a couple pages and seeing dated entries of various lengths. "Another thing I didn't know about him."

Feeling slightly guilty, yet very curious to know more about this man, she continued to read. There were all manner of things written in this little book, she soon realized, from relating the everyday tasks at the machinery shop he worked at to frustrated thoughts on arguments he'd had with his family.

One entry in particular caught her attention, several pages in. _Father has never supported my desire to travel and see the galaxy, and I suppose I shouldn't expect him to change now, even though I'm old enough to do what I want. Why can't he grasp that I'm just like he was as a boy? Why does he get to go off and have all the fun, then try and stop me from doing so? It's bad enough that he never let me be part of the Order, even though he agreed that I was qualified. I mean, how sad is that? My father, the great Jedi Master Skywalker, wouldn't even allow his son the same experience. _

Shmi sucked in a swift breath. So Andan _could_ have been a Jedi! His father obviously had been part of the Jedi Order at some point. She read further, trying to find out what had happened there, but it didn't mention anything else besides a few more comments about how unfair life was and how Andan's father especially should know that one could never keep a Skywalker from doing what he wanted. The woman chuckled at that, remembering how headstrong Andan could be when he wanted to. Then, noting the time and with a little sigh, she carefully placed the book in her own storage unit. She would read more later.

xxxxxxx

Thus, while working through her grief, Shmi found comfort in her late husband's words. She read from the journal regularly, learning more about Andan in the process and seeing what a good man he was, though clearly strong-willed and impulsive at times. Partway through, she read of how he left home after his parents passed away and began his travels through the galaxy, gathering as much information about other lifeforms and languages and planets as he could.

Then, at about halfway, she read of an intriguing woman he had met in a market square while foolishly searching for fish on a desert planet. Her darks eyes and easy laugh had captivated him, and he had found himself looking for her every chance he could. Shmi scanned that entry three times before she realized he was talking about her, and the remembrance of their first encounter brought both a smile to her face and tears to her eyes.

The entries several pages after that grew shorter, until they began to look more like notes on something and less like actual journal entries. _Upset about a frustrating day at work; empathetic—empathetic!—tears in her eyes and clingy. Handed pieces of dismantled basic switch panel; reassembled without too much difficulty. Talking to another slave; added (Force?) emphasis to words and got her way._ And the lists went on.

The jumbled sentences didn't mean much to Shmi at first, until she came to an entry that was dated only a week before the Tusken Raider ambush that had taken her husband. _Sat down beside me tonight, put her hand in mine, and told me, "Daddy, don't go." She knows something is coming._

All of a sudden everything clicked into place. She reread bits and pieces of the entries before, and it all made sense. He was taking notes on their daughter. He knew she was different, and he was basically testing his theory of Force-sensitivity. And by the way the looks of the notes, it would appear that his theory was sustained. Realization washed over her in waves of shock, along with the knowledge that her little girl would probably be taken from her someday. The chance Andan never had.

xxxxxxx

Yet in the midst of all of this, including working for Jahna and still trying to support her meager home and Anatika, Shmi noticed that her body was acting strange. Much like it had acted when she had discovered that she was carrying her daughter, in fact. But that wasn't possible! Andan had been gone for three months, and there was no way—

But within a month, her stomach had gone taut and was protruding slightly. There was no doubt about it—she was carrying another child. Thankfully, by the way things were looking, this child was conceived close around Andan's death. Therefore, the neighbors wouldn't ask questions; in fact, they would probably be happy that she had this last memory of her beloved husband. Shmi could do no less than accept this blessing and live with the realization that another baby was on the way. With the joy of expectancy, however, came the uncomfortable knowledge that she was already having a hard time supporting herself and Anatika. What would this new child bring?

All throughout the pregnancy, she tried to find a meaning behind why this strange thing would happen to her. Why was she chosen to have such a life? If this was her destiny, she must have received the short end of the stick somewhere.

But each day she pressed on, and as the time for her delivery drew nearer, she somehow had a feeling that she was going to have a boy. Anatika, of course, was thrilled at the thought of having a younger sibling, and constantly asked when the baby was coming. "Not yet, Anatika," Shmi would always answer with a smile.

And, in due time, the baby was born. A healthy little boy! Shmi held him in awe, and, remembering what Andan had said the night Anatika was born, named the child Anakin. "You are chosen, little one," she spoke quietly. "I don't know for what, but you will do great things."

"What 'bout me, Mommy?"

Shmi smiled at Anatika's innocent interruption. "Yes, you too, Ana, my little warrior. You are definitely going to do great things as well. Your father believed in your abilities, and I do, too." A shadow passed over her features. "If only I could find a way to get you off this horrid planet…" She trailed off, pain evident in her expression.

Anatika seemed to sense this pain and snuggled closer to her mother. "'s okay, Mommy. Rweally. There'll be 'way."

The tired woman gazed in amazement at her intuitive little girl. She talked better than most children her age, and she often showed signs of a fascinating maturity. But now she was acting in the same way her husband had acted with the sensings. Like she actually knew what she was talking about. Perplexed but excited to see what would happen in the future, Shmi merely smiled in response and suggested that it was bedtime, to which Anatika readily complied.

Raising a boy was completely different than raising a girl, Shmi quickly realized. And supporting two growing children was no easy task, either. Thankfully, the neighbors understood her plight and often dropped by to offer help or a small gift, such as a little money or some food. It wasn't much, but it combined with her efforts and she was somehow able to make ends meet. Yet every day the single mother grew more and more exhausted, feeling like she was running just to catch her breath. Ana helped with her younger brother as much as she could, but she was still just a child herself. There was only so much she could do, and Shmi was coming to understand that very soon she was going to need to place her own children into slavery along with herself, because that seemed the only way that the three of them could live.

So, reluctantly, she allowed Anatika to start working with her in Jahna's household. The girl learned quickly and worked hard, never really complaining. While it tore Shmi up taking her to be a slave, there was no other way around it.

As Anakin grew older, he, too, began to serve in little ways. Like Anatika, he was showing signs of the Force-sensitivity that her family seemed to be blessed?—cursed?—with. Shmi had no knowledge of such things, but she believed what Andan had told her. And, interestingly enough, her son had even more heightened abilities than his sister did in some ways, which held no end of amazement—and amusement—for their mother.

xxxxxxx

When Anatika was about six years old and Anakin had just turned three, Shmi sat them down one evening. "We're going to have to move," she spoke quietly. Both of the children's eyes grew wide.

"How come?" Anakin wanted to know.

The tired woman heaved a sigh. "I've been sold to Gardulla the Hutt. Jahna owed Gardulla a debt, and so I was the one chosen to pay that."

Anatika looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, tears filling her big blue eyes. Anakin's dark eyes narrowed. "Mommy, dat's not fair." His lower lip jutted out slightly.

Shmi drew him close. "I know it's not fair, Ani," she said, using her special nickname for him. "But that's the way it is. This is the life of a slave."

"And we get no choice?" Anatika whispered, chin quivering.

Her mother shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Anakin pulled suddenly out of the embrace. "I don' wanna be a slave. Why can' we go?"

A sorrowful expression came across her graceful features. "Because it doesn't work that way, love. I wish I had a better answer for you, but there really is no good way to put it. If we try to leave, well—well, then we will be destroyed."

Ana's eyes got very big, and for a moment she looked just like her father. Shmi, knowing how sensitive her children were to her feelings, struggled to cover the pain quickly at the reminder of her beloved husband. She paused momentarily, losing her train of thought at the memory of Andan. _Oh, yes_. "There is a transmitter in us because we are slaves. If we ever try to escape without the transmitter being properly deactivated, then it will explode."

"Killing us," Anatika finished.

Shmi nodded.

If it was possible for the children to be even more surprised, they were. Reeling from so many revelations all at once, Anakin yawned, looking almost ready to pass out, while Anatika mindlessly stared at a piece of machinery she had been working on previously. Shmi watched them with a heavy heart. No, it wasn't fair. But her life had been deprived of fair when she was six years old, when she had been first sold into slavery, along with her parents and younger sister. After they had separated her and her sister, she never saw the younger girl again. The life of a slave was hard, for sure, but at least they had each other. Without the love of family and friends, a slave had no reason to live except for the almost impossible dream of eventual freedom. Shmi only hoped that that dream would come true for her little ones. In the dark days, it seemed the only thing left to hold on to.


	4. Chapter 4: The Jedi

**Chapter 4**

And so they moved. All the way to Gardulla's palace in Mos Eisley. Although Shmi tried to make the best of it, for her little family's sake, it was just as distasteful to her as it was to her children. But, as she had told them, there was nothing she could do about it. Such was the life of a slave.

xxxxxxx

After they had been working for Gardulla about a year, Shmi sent Anatika to the Mos Eisley marketplace to pick up some small tool that Gardulla had not provided. Her mother knew that she was more than capable to haggle with the best of them. And sometimes, when she thought no one was watching, she would say something and wave her hand slightly. Shmi wasn't quite sure where she'd picked it up, but it worked to get things the way the girl wanted, and subsequently Shmi wasn't complaining. So, with a little money and her lunch, Anatika set out.

The young girl didn't know how her mother had worked it out to where she could go to the marketplace on a normal workday, but she was elated. Mama didn't like her going into the heart of Mos Eisley, since it was an ugly, dirty place full of outcasts, bounty hunters, and all kinds of evil. And Anatika knew that it was just because she cared. But it was much easier for her to get out of her tasks for Gardulla than it was for Mama to do so, and secretly, Anatika loved going. There were so many sights, sounds, and smells to delight in, and hearing all the different flavors of languages going back and forth was her favorite part. That, and for a few hours she actually felt _free_.

Ana scrunched her nose up. Oh, how she despised slavery. It wasn't how anybody was supposed to live.

She shook her head. Mama said that one day she and Ani would be free and go on to do great things, but Anatika didn't see how that was going to happen. Gardulla still held tight reign over their lives. The Hutt had even started to make Anakin participate in the podraces. He was the only human that could do it, supposedly, and of course Gardulla jumped on every opportunity to make more money through her bets. Anatika shuddered. It was extremely dangerous for the boy to participate in the races, and their mother hated it when Gardulla made him do it. But the infamous member of the crime lord family could care less about their well being. The only thing that mattered to her was more money.

By this time, the girl had reached the edge of the marketplace, and she checked briefly to make sure all of her belongings were still intact. One could never tell what would happen when in Mos Eisley, and it was best to be prepared. Weaving her way through the crowd, she listened to all the different dialects and thrilled to it. Off to her right, she heard a Rodian arguing heatedly with an Ubese, and was delighted to discover she could understand most of both sides of the conversation. After stopping for an instant to relish the moment, she continued on her way.

She stopped in several junk shops before she found a dealer that actually had what she was looking for. But there it was too expensive, and he didn't look like he could be easily persuaded. Anatika frowned and moved on.

Suddenly, the girl was startled as her name was called eagerly and a hand grabbed her arm. Thankfully for the newcomer, Anatika quickly recognized the woman, a friend of her mother's, and relaxed, though only briefly.

"Ana, I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?" the woman shrieked, and Ana remembered ruefully that this woman only understood one decibel level: loud.

"What can I do for you, Dresin?" the girl fought to keep a pleasant smile on her face. Dresin wasn't a slave, but she was still somewhat low on the social hierarchy. And while she called herself their friend, she tended to only show up when she needed something.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked, sweetie! Actually, there is a little something you could help me with…"

Anatika rolled her eyes. Point proven. The woman kept talking, but she didn't really care. Unfortunately, even though she didn't have time for this, she didn't have much of a choice. One of the side inconveniences of being a slave was that your rights were basically nonexistent, so if a free person asked you to do something and you didn't do it, they could get you into some serious trouble.

And so the girl reluctantly followed Dresin back to her little vending booth, where the woman promptly produced a decent-sized mechanic bauble that apparently needed fixed. Anatika frowned. To fix this would be a piece of cake, something anybody could do. Why would the woman bring it to her? But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Ana instinctively knew why. It was all about the money. If Dresin could get the same work done for no charge, then she would do so. The girl struggled not to roll her eyes in exasperation. People were unbearable sometimes.

With quick movements, she manipulated the machinery into the places that it was supposed to go. Finishing with an abrupt nod, she handed the piece back to its owner, and stood to go about her business. Dresin, surprised at how rapidly she had worked, said nothing.

As Anatika walked away, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. Turning slowly, she caught a glimpse of two men, clad in long, brown robes, watching her with an inscrutable expression. When they realized that she had seen them, one of the men raised a hand in greeting. The girl spun around, slightly unnerved, and went swiftly in the direction she had intended to go. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different about those two men, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out what it was.

xxxxxxx

After some searching, Ana found a junk shop that carried the tool that she was looking for. Of course, their prices were outrageous, but with a little negotiating and invoking some of the persuasive power into her tone that she liked to use, she was able to obtain the part she needed for a relatively low price. A grin played across her features as she marched out of the shop with her prize—and almost directly into one of the robed men that she had seen earlier.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, momentarily off balance due to needing to shift her weight so suddenly.

"I'm sorry," the stranger spoke in a low voice, at the same time reaching out to steady her.

She jerked her arm away, regaining control instantly. Drawing herself up, she looked the man straight in the face. "Can I help you?" Her tone was icy.

A chuckle escaped the bearded man, and his dark eyes sparkled. "As a matter of fact, yes," he smiled.

Anatika pursed her lips. Those who weren't slaves were all the same. Every chance they could, they took the opportunity to use someone who was a slave. She waited for him to state what he needed.

The man took one look at her expression and a full out laugh burst from him. "Am I bothering you that much, young one? I won't hurt you, I promise. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I have some questions for you, but I can hardly think with all this commotion going on around us." Again his eyes twinkled, and Anatika began to sense that he was telling the truth. There was no darkness surrounding this man.


	5. Chapter 5: Ancient History

**Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed! It means a lot! Any suggestions are welcome, too!**

**Chapter 5**

Anatika saw that he was still expecting an answer, so she nodded brusquely to signify her consent and made no resistance as he led her over to where the other robed man, considerably younger, was waiting. Together they sat down with her, asking her questions about how old she was and if she was always able to work that well with machinery. "Not to mention the persuasive techniques," the younger man muttered, but the older man shushed him.

The girl shrugged. "They help get the work done, and that's all that matters most days."

A confused look passed between the men. "Work done?" the older man questioned.

"My mother, brother, and I are slaves to Gardulla the Hutt," Anatika said matter-of-factly, surprised at their reaction. Apparently, they couldn't tell. Sometimes the girl felt like her enslavement was written across her forehead. It was reassuring to know that it wasn't.

Another look passed between them, this time one of quiet annoyance. "That does complicate things," the bearded man spoke quietly, and his partner nodded in agreement.

Despite all they had done to reassure her, at their words distrust immediately crept into her mind. "Why?"

The one who had spoken to her originally, who seemed to be the one in charge, cleared his throat. "You are pretty clearly Force-sensitive, young one. However, to take you to be trained as a Jedi might prove a little more difficult than we originally anticipated."

"Jedi…" Anatika tried the word on her tongue. Pursing her lips, she squinted up at the men. "Maybe you should talk to my mom."

The man nodded. "That would be good."

Anatika jumped up. "This way," she announced, and strode off.

Casting another sidewise glance at one another, the men rose as well and followed.

xxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the girl to reach the imposing palace of the Hutts, as she cut through all the back alleyways and shortcuts that the months of practice had led her to learn. She slipped easily through the back door, and, when the men hesitated, she waved them in. "Don't worry. Gardulla will probably never even know you're here." She turned away. "Probably," she added under her breath, hoping against hope that no other slaves would think that there would be some kind of a bonus if they turned the strangers in to the crime lord. "I'll be right back," the girl called over her shoulder as she hurried away.

"What if the Hutt doesn't allow her to go, Master?" the younger man questioned once Anatika was out of earshot.

The older Jedi stared at some nonexistent point on a wall. "I don't know, Ki-Ido. There is a presence around this place, and I don't like it. Unfortunately," the man shook his head, "the only way to do business with the Hutts is tough negotiating, usually with some kind of bet. You can believe that we will not get out of here with that girl without a price."

"What about her mother and brother? Do you think that we will be able to free them, too?"

Ki-Ido's master chuckled. "My young apprentice, you worry too much. Just relax. Things will work out, one way or the other."

The young man breathed a great sigh, and his shoulders slumped just a little. "I know, Master. I'm sorry."

Again, the bearded Jedi let out a small laugh. "Do not apologize, Ki-Ido. Do better next time."

"Yes, Master. I—"

They were interrupted by the arrival of Anatika again, this time leading a woman who was probably in her thirties, which the Jedi took to be her mother.

The older Jedi immediately stepped forward to introduce himself. "My name is Akaj Sysk, and this is my apprentice Ki-Ido."

"It's good to meet you, Master Sysk," Shmi smiled warmly in greeting. "My name is Shmi, and I am Anatika's mother. She tells me that you two are interested in her abilities."

"We—uh—yes, ma'am, we are. My Padawan and I noticed her Force-sensitivity, because that is surely what that is, when we saw her in the marketplace. Do you know anything about the Jedi Order? I understand that this sector doesn't have many dealings with the Republic."

Shmi gave a short, breathy laugh. "That's an understatement. The Hutts don't want to have anything to do with organized government. They call the shots, and it's their way or the sarlacc pit." She grimaced and quickly continued. "But to answer your question, yes, I do know something about the Jedi Order. As a matter of fact, Anatika's grandfather was part of it."

At this, both Jedi were immediately extremely interested. Akaj Sysk spoke first. "Is that so?"

The woman nodded. "I don't know his name, but Ana's father—uh, well, more or less told me about him. Andan never had the chance to become a Jedi, though. I wish I could tell you more, but I honestly don't know much about what happened."

Akaj bowed his head in thought. "Then the sensitivity must have been passed through the father's side. In fact, I was actually going to ask you who her father was. Is he here?"

A pained look flashed across Shmi's face, and so acute was her grief that not only Anatika, but also the two other Jedi, could sense it. "No," she returned quietly. "He was killed in a Tusken Raider attack about four years ago." She pursed her lips, fighting emotion so she could continue.

"I'm sorry," the elder Jedi whispered.

"No, you couldn't have known," she managed, and Anatika, responding to her mother's pain, pressed closer.

"What was his name?" Akaj asked, understanding her grief, yet conscious of the limited amount of time they had.

The woman grasped the attempt to return normalcy to the conversation. "Andan. Andan Skywalker."

Ki-Ido shot his master a look full of surprise. "She's a Skywalker…" came out before he could stop it, and he turned his wide eyes to the girl in front of him.

Akaj Sysk caught his meaning almost as if he had spoken it out loud. Lowke Skywalker had been something close to a legend, being skilled in all manner of fighting and one of the best in diplomatic relations. When the Council could control him, that is. After being a great Master for many years, he decided to retire, which was not unusual for the time. The strange part was that afterwards, he completely disappeared. No trace of him was found anywhere, and rumors whispered that he was dead. But now the Jedi could see plainly what had happened, and here was his grandchild, surprisingly discovered. To ignore this opportunity to train up a Skywalker once more would be foolish and a waste.

Shmi glanced from one Jedi's face to the other. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He question brought the Jedi Master back to the present. "Oh, I apologize. That's a good thing, ma'am. I'm not sure how much you know about this grandfather, but Lowke Skywalker was top notch, a great Jedi Master of old. We had supposed that he was dead and his line had faded into obscurity, like he had, when he retired." He smiled at the two females in front of him. "Apparently not."

The full realization of what he was saying washed over the woman in waves. What did this all mean? Would they take Anatika with them to be trained as a Jedi? And where would that leave her? The girl was practically her life, bringing light and vitality into situations where there seemed to be none. Her precious Anakin was much the same way, but there was just something special about her eldest child. Something she wasn't quite sure she wanted to part with.


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal

**Chapter 6**

"She's a slave, Master. I don't know how we're ever going to get the Hutt to allow her to come with us."

The elder Jedi frowned and shook his head. "Money we don't have," he muttered wryly.

His Padawan just watched him, waiting. Finally, Akaj shook his head. "I don't know, Ki-Ido. Quite frankly, I haven't rescued slaves before, especially from the Hutts. They're ruthless," he finished with a disgusted look.

"Why don't you talk to Master Yoda and the other council members, see what they think?" the young man suggested, and his master nodded.

"Good idea," he responded, pulling out his comlink as he walked away to have the conversation in private. He returned twenty minutes later, his expression unreadable. "The council thinks she's too old," he spoke quietly. "But somehow, someway, we have to do this. She has too much potential to be ignored."

Ki-Ido readily agreed. "Can we find things to sell? Since the Council isn't backing us?"

Akaj's eyes darkened, but only for an instant. "Republic credits are worthless this far out, meaning any currency we have would not be enough." He pursed his lips, deep in thought.

"Master," Ki-Ido spoke up suddenly. "What if I were to pose as a slave, to make some kind of a trade?"

The older man whirled to face him, eyes wide. "Don't be ridiculous! That would be beyond foolhardy. How would I explain—"

"Wait, Master. Hear me out," his Padawan interrupted. "We want the girl, don't we?" Akaj nodded. "Well, I think Gardulla would be pleased to obtain a gifted _man_ in exchange for a gifted _girl_." His master still wasn't convinced, so Ki-Ido hastily added, "Gardulla doesn't need to know that her newly acquired slave won't be sticking around."

The man's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"If I manage to keep my lightsaber on me, that night I will catch up with you and the girl at our ship," he finished, eyes bright.

Akaj began catching some of his enthusiasm and smiled. "I think I understand. It still sounds crazy, but it's worth a shot. Let's do it."

xxxxxxx

The next day, Akaj Sysk showed up at the Hutt's palace in the costume of an ordinary moisture farmer, leading a struggling Ki-Ido, the latter with a scowl on his face.

"I would like an audience with Gardulla Besadii the Elder," he announced with confidence.

A male Twi'lek came to meet him, inquiring about his business. He assumed an imperious air. "My affairs are just that—mine. I will discuss why I am here only with Gardulla herself," he returned, waving his hand slightly.

The alien frowned, but turned obediently to report to his mistress. A few moments passed, and then, much to his surprise, the Jedi was admitted. Gardulla was reclining on her throne when he came in.

"What do you want?" she demanded roughly in Huttese.

Akaj pursed his lips and gave his "slave," who was still struggling, a shake. "I have a proposition for you."

She frowned and waved her hand for him to continue.

The man cleared his throat and took a step forward. "I was in the marketplace recently, and I happened to run into a young girl who told me she was a slave of yours. Her name is Anatika."

Gardulla's eyes narrowed. "She's one of my best, farmer," she snarled. "I'd put good money on her."

Akaj put up a hand. "If I may continue?" She acquiesced again with a brusque wave. "As I said, I would like to make you a proposition. I would like to trade her for this slave of mine, who I'm sure is worth more."

The Hutt's eyes brightened at the thought of getting the better end of a bargain, but her expression was still clouded with distrust.

He went on. "I noticed the girl for her abilities, of which I'm sure you are aware. You will be pleased to know that this man has very similar abilities."

"And why do you want to make this trade?" she interrupted sharply. "What good is the girl to you?"

The Jedi bowed slightly, showing respect. "If it please you, I have a surplus of strong men to work on my farm. I need a young woman to take care of my house." He was making this up as he went, but as long as the crime lord continued to buy it, he was in good shape, and soon Anatika would be theirs.

Gardulla huffed and beckoned to one of her advisors, with whom she conversed for several minutes in an undertone. When he stepped back, she indicated for Akaj to step forward once more. "Demonstrate his abilities, and we'll consider it."

The man nodded and asked if there was any broken machinery to be fixed. A slave left to go find something, returning shortly. Akaj unbound his Padawan so he could use his hands, and Ki-Ido, without even touching the piece, manipulated it back into the places it should go by using the Force. The whole operation took only a few moments, and Gardulla's eyes grew wide. This one indeed was a good bargain. She quickly consented and ordered that Anatika be brought and explained her fate. The girl fought to not look overjoyed, and ran quickly to get ready as Ki-Ido was led away.

"May the Force be with you," his master whispered urgently, and the young man nodded, giving him a secret smile. Apparently, he had this all figured out, but Akaj couldn't help but be apprehensive. While he trusted his Padawan to handle himself well, one could never be certain about what would happen on Tatooine.

xxxxxxx

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Shmi's concern broke through the master Jedi's thoughts.

"Ki-Ido is a talented young man and Jedi. In actuality, this whole plan was his idea."

The woman's brows raised, but she said nothing more about it. "Take good care of my little one," she spoke quietly, tears in her eyes.

Akaj nodded and smiled to reassure her. "Of course. And someday, she will be a great Jedi." He put his hand on Anatika's shoulder.

Suddenly, the girl broke away and ran to her mother, clinging to her. "I don't wanna leave you, Mama. You need me." She lifted her big blue eyes imploringly, tears evident there.

"Oh, honey. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be a Jedi!" Shmi grabbed her daughter's shoulders. "You're gonna be _free_!" she whispered fiercely, tears welling anew in her own eyes. This whole ordeal was no easier for her than it was for her little family, but the woman knew that it was best for all involved. Andan would have wanted this—right?

Anatika nodded dumbly, gnawing on her bottom lip. "But—"

The older woman shook her head. "I can't have you stay here forever. You were destined for something greater. It's what your father would have wanted." Just saying it out loud confirmed it a little deeper in her thoughts, although Shmi briefly wondered if she were trying to convince Anatika—or herself.

Ana caught her breath at the mention of her father and nodded again, seeing as she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. Finally, she found her voice again. "Okay, Mama. I'll go. I'll go both for you and for Daddy."

Shmi smiled faintly and stepped back, crossing her arms and watching as her daughter rejoined the Jedi and the two walked away. Before they left the courtyard, however, the girl turned once more to look behind her. Her mother gave her a small wave and smiled through her tears. Anatika waved back, then glanced beyond her to see a little boy standing framed in a window, tears streaming down his chubby face—Anakin. He had been hiding as she was packing, and now she could tell by his expression that the child still didn't understand why these men were taking his sister away from him. Even at their young age, the two had formed a close bond, mainly due to the fact that most of the time, they were all each other had. Shmi tried to be around as much as possible, but it was often that her slavery to Gardulla did not permit her to be with her children as much as she'd like. But there was no going back now. Anatika could only hope and pray that he, too, would someday get the same opportunity.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ki-Ido had been taken to a cell within the bowels of the Hutt palace. When his master had rebound him after the trivial display of the Force, he intentionally made it possible for the man to slip free, and now he slid the ropes easily off of his wrists—and waited. The cell was lit only be a dirty skylight, and Ki-Ido watched as each of the two suns waned, leaving his temporary location in obscurity. He had indeed managed to keep not only his lightsaber, but also his comlink and lock pick. Apparently, Gardulla had assumed that the farmer would bring his slave unarmed, and the young Jedi hadn't even been searched. He grinned. And she would pay for her mistake.

He approximated that he had been there for about three hours when he drew his lock pick from its secreted place. Life was about to get interesting. Picking the lock easily, he slipped out into the corridor.

Two Gamorrean guards rushed him immediately, but they were unprepared for a weapon that cut right through their strong armor and severed their axes in two. He disposed of them quickly, resuming his stealthy trek towards the entrance and becoming one with the darkness surrounding him. Several guards didn't even see him as he slid past them effortlessly.

Suddenly, there came a shout—he was discovered! Ki-Ido was now outnumbered at least five to one, with the guards fighting him increasing, but the odds didn't matter. Again, his lightsaber flashed through the air, and one by one each was cut down. His practiced technique was interrupted, however, by a blaster shot whizzing right by his ear. He whirled to find a man standing at the end of the passageway, blaster in hand, dressed in Mandalorian armor. The Jedi frowned. Bounty hunter. _Now this is where the real fun begins_, he thought to himself, assuming a fighting stance.

The man allowed no prelude to the fight as he immediately began firing rapidly at Ki-Ido, who deflected most of the shots back to their original source, eventually eliciting a satisfactory grunt as one of the shots hit their mark. The bounty hunter was mad now, running at the Jedi and reaching for some weapon that Ki-Ido, quite frankly, didn't want to come on the wrong side of. He waited until the last possible second; then, as the man leapt to attack him, curled into a forward somersault and drove his lightsaber through the thick armor, watching as his enemy crumpled to the ground. Breathing hard, he finished off the rest of Gardulla's guards that threatened to detain him and employed a Force run to get him the rest of the way out from that terrible place.

Once outside, he shook the dust from his clothes and began sprinting to get to the Jedi's ship, which had been landed near the outskirts of Mos Eisley. He paused only long enough to inform Akaj that he was on his way without too much incident, then let nothing stop him as he sped toward his destination.

**Please don't forget to review! Your feedback is invaluable!**


	7. Chapter 7: Coruscant

**Chapter 7**

The young man slumped against the wall of the ship, breathing hard. Escaping from the crime lord's palace was no easy task, and it certainly wasn't one that he would want to repeat any time soon. But it had worked, and that's all that mattered now. Ki-Ido smiled to himself as Akaj make the jump to hyperspace. Not only had it worked, but they had Skywalker! He stole a glance over at the girl, who was sitting in the main area, staring at nothing. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that she was shivering. _Hmm. Never been off of Tatooine, I'm sure_, he mused.

Forcing himself to get up, he grabbed a light blanket and walked over to her. "Cold, huh?" he asked with a grin, draping the blanket over her shoulders. Her head snapped up, eyes wide. Noting it was just him, she nodded. He took a seat next to her, mentally chiding himself for startling her and trying to think of something to say. Their worlds were so different; what did they even have to talk about?

It was a long moment before she broke the silence. "Thank you for risking your life to save me from slavery." There was genuine sincerity in her tone, but she refused to look at him.

Ki-Ido slowly turned his head to watch her. "I—uh—your welcome. I suppose that it's just what Jedi do for each other. After all, my master has pulled me out of numerous escapades that, without his help, probably would have killed me. I remember one time, probably about a year or two ago, that we were stuck on Corellia—"

"Do you really think I'm going to become a Jedi?" Anatika interrupted suddenly.

The young man was slightly annoyed at being disrupted, but his shock at her question outweighed that. "Do I think—why, I know you will be! That's why we made it possible for you to get out of slavery! Master Akaj wouldn't have risked everything if he didn't believe in you and your ability to become a Jedi Knight."

She appeared to process this for a moment, then graced him with a smile. "Well, that's comforting," she murmured.

Ki-Ido put his arm around her. "Don't let anybody ever tell you differently. You might face some opposition when we get to Coruscant, since, quite honestly, you're a little old to start training as a Jedi. But Master Akaj firmly believes in your ability, and that once the Council sees that ability, plus the fact that you're a Skywalker, they won't hesitate to train you. And I agree," he added hastily. "You can be whatever you put your mind to," he continued. "When you're set on it and confident, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Her expression darkened at the mention of opposition. "People won't like me?"

"No, it's not that, exactly." He hurried to explain. "It's just that there are rules in place, and bringing you in at your age and expecting you to get the same treatment will break some of them."

"You mean I won't be legal."

The young man laughed. "Legality doesn't have anything to do with it. The Council is free to make exceptions where extenuating circumstances call for it."

She made a face that looked like she didn't particularly believe him, but said nothing.

After the silence stretched for a time, Ki-Ido, having nothing to say, pursed his lips, and situated himself to nap while their ship sped toward Coruscant, leaving Anatika to her own thoughts.

xxxxxxx

"He what?!" Gardulla launched her bulk out of her throne, as much as an oversized slug could launch, and looked like she was about to kill her majordomo.

The Twi'lek cleared his throat, attempting not to cringe. "The slave has escaped, Master," he repeated.

"Did no imbecile try and stop this man?"

"His trail is pretty clear. Remains of several of your guards still lie in the passageway. He even killed your bounty hunter. Apparently, no one was a match for this man. And, after thorough examination of the wounds on those he took out, it appears that he was using a weapon commonly termed as a lightsaber, characteristic of the Jedi."

Gardulla's eyes narrowed. "Jedi scum…" she spat. "Bring me Shmi Skywalker."

A few moments later, and the woman was standing before the crime lord.

"What do you know of this Jedi that was sold to me?"

Shmi forced a blank look. "I—I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" her mistress snapped.

The woman cleared her throat. "The question," she replied evenly.

Gardulla sneered. "The man who traded his slave for your daughter cheated me out of my due." She drew out the phrase, speaking as though Shmi were a child that needed careful explaining to. "My new slave is _gone_! Do you hear me? Gone!" she shrieked, then returned to her normal, condescending tone. "Now, do you know anything about this? Where he might have gone, perhaps?"

Shmi pursed her lips and shook her head. "I have no idea. I was not involved in anything of the like." Just because she wasn't directly involved didn't mean that she didn't know _something_, but she honestly didn't know where the Jedi were headed. When one was dealing with matters as delicate as this, one had to find loopholes. And she had had plenty of practice.

Her mistress narrowed her eyes at her, almost looking like she was trying to see into Shmi's brain to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. The woman maintained a blank, expressionless face. Finally, Gardulla cast a dirty look in her slave's direction and waved her hand, signaling that she was dismissed. Shmi bowed slightly and exited, breathing a sigh of relief as she went. Anatika was safe.

xxxxxxx

"Prepare for descent. Landing gear initiated. We're entering Coruscant's atmosphere right now, lady and gentleman!"

Anatika giggled to hear Akaj's voice calling from the cockpit, announcing Coruscant just like the sportscasters would about a podrace. Then she caught a glance out the window, and sucked in a quick breath. "Wow," she exhaled. She had never seen anything so strange—or so beautiful. Yes, beautiful. She gawked at the giant cityscape, and as the ship drew closer to the planet, she could begin to make out individual buildings and the speeders and other transports zipping past. It looked like complete chaos, yet there was organization in the midst of it. The bright lights mesmerized her as she watched the billboards change in fascination.

Ki-Ido glanced over at her and grinned. "You like it?"

She broke her gaze for only moment to turn her big eyes towards him, her face wide with a smile, then resumed her intense focus out the window, answering his question with an enthusiastic nod. "It's so…big," she whispered.

He laughed. "Well, I suppose for a city, yes, it's big. But for a planet, it's pretty normal. One day you'll travel across the galaxy, and you'll see many more strange things, way stranger than this, if you think this is strange." She responded with a slow nod, and he could imagine her wide eyes growing even wider.

Once they had disembarked, Akaj led the way to the Jedi Temple, which, Anatika noted, was one of the tallest and most prominent structures in the place. Her eyes were as large as saucers by now, trying vainly to take everything in.

She stared at the huge statues, gawking at their giant lightsabers, as the trio slowly climbed the many steps to reach the entrance, and then they were inside the grand Jedi Temple, heading rapidly to the Council Chamber, where, Anatika was told, the Jedi Masters would test the girl and determine whether or not she was fit for the task of becoming one of the illustrious Jedi. They passed many Jedi Knights, Padawans, and Masters walking serenely about the Temple, some in deep discussion with companions, others intensely focused on whatever they were thinking. A few were rushing, clearly late for some important meeting—or whatever the Jedi did that one could be late for.

Ana made eye contact with one of the Padawans, a young man in his late teens, who was standing waiting patiently while his master conferred with another master about some issue. He raised a hand and smiled in greeting, and the girl smiled back. Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad after all.

**Reviews, of course, would be much appreciated. Will you please, please review? Pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Padawan

**Chapter 8**

And then, all of a sudden, it seemed, the girl and the two Jedi were standing in front of the elaborate doors that led into the Jedi Council Chamber. They were here. She sucked in a deep breath as Akaj gently pushed the entrance open—at this point, there was no turning back. The girl bit her lip as she thought of her mother and little brother. If only they could see her now! Mama would be so proud… She tried to hold back tears as she slowly walked into the room, which was filled with several Council members.

One of them, a short, green-toned Jedi who was obviously very old and very wise, spoke up as she entered. "Master Sysk, a new youngling you bring us, we hear. A descendent of Skywalker, she is." He closed his eyes and pursed his wrinkly lips, appearing to contemplate his own words. "But too old, she is, to train. Too many attachments, she has formed."

Akaj, with one hand on Anatika's shoulder, spoke up in her defense. "I simply ask that you give her a chance, Master Yoda. I sense that she will make a good Jedi. If you will only test her, to see, I believe that you will feel the same way I do."

Master Yoda, as Akaj had called him, narrowed his eyes and took on a distant look. "Much confidence in this girl, you have, it seems. Witnessed her abilities, you have?"

"Just briefly, Master. Not in depth." The Jedi frowned slightly as he glanced down at Ana. And even though she knew that the frown was not directly meant for her, she couldn't help but shrink back a little under it. So this is what Ki-Ido was talking about when he mentioned opposition.

Chancing a glance back towards the great Jedi Master, she saw that he was once more absorbed in meditation. Would she get tested or not? Had they come all this way for nothing?

Master Yoda's eyes popped open, and he gave a succinct nod. "Tested, this youngling will be. Continued, the Skywalker clan is."

The dark-skinned Jedi next to Yoda moved his intense gaze from watching the Master to watching the three standing in the center of the room. "Bring her back to the Council at six o'clock tonight. We will test her then."

His deep voice didn't do much to calm the butterflies in Ana's stomach, but since both Akaj Sysk and Ki-Ido seemed to be pleased with the conclusion, she forced a smile, also.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Akaj bowed to the man, or rather, in the direction of the head members of the Council, and turned to leave, Ki-Ido following close behind. Anatika, with no other options, hurried to catch up with them as they marched briskly out the door.

xxxxxxx

"Mind if I sit here?"

Ana glanced up quickly to find the Padawan who had smiled at her earlier standing over her. She nodded, and he joined her on the edge of the fountain, where she was staring out at the mostly deserted courtyard.

"These courtyards are some of the best places to come when the stress gets too much." He spoke quietly, meditatively, and she shot him a sidewise glance. Why was he being nice to her? These Jedi were strange people, indeed.

He turned slightly to look at her, a half smile playing on his lips. "You look a little lost. New around the Jedi Temple?"

The girl swallowed and nodded again. "I'm being tested to become a Jedi tonight," she murmured.

"Really? I saw you with Master Akaj, and was wondering about that."

She wrinkled her nose. "Do all Jedi know each other around here?"

The young man laughed, a rich, hearty laugh. "Well, sort of. Actually, my master is good friends with Master Sysk." He paused a moment and furrowed his brow. "They think a lot alike sometimes."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" From his tone, she couldn't really tell. Anatika leaned forward a little bit so she could see into his face.

He laughed again, and a grin itched to form on her own face. His laughter was infectious. "It's a little bit of both, I suppose. They're similarly talented and skilled masters, but—uh—how do I put this delicately…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his short hair. "Let me just say this: they tend to think outside of the box when it comes to how things should be done. Master Qui-Gon has been told numerous times that he needs the follow the Council's orders." The young man chuckled. "For example, you're what, seven, eight years old?"

"Seven," she replied, her eyes narrowing.

The young man nodded briefly. "I'm sure you know you're too old to begin typical Jedi training. But that's just the sort of thing that Master Akaj—or my master—would do. They see talent, and they tend to let the rules go by the wayside." He made a wry face, pulling at a small snag in his brown robe. "It doesn't make them very popular, but many times the Council respects their decisions."

"What do you think about my being trained as a Jedi?" She stuck her chin out defiantly as she asked the question.

He chuckled at her childish action. "I think that I trust the Council's judgment. If they decide that you should be trained, then good. We will have another Jedi to add to our ranks. But if they decide against it, then there isn't much I could do even if I disagreed." He watched as she dropped her eyes, glancing quickly away at some unseen thing across the courtyard. That didn't seem to be the answer she was looking for. "But if you want my personal opinion, I believe as Master Sysk does, that you will be a good Jedi."

Her gaze traveled slowly back up to his face. "Really?" she whispered. The young man nodded. "Thank you," she murmured, almost too quiet to be heard. "Your support helps." He smiled companionably in response, and was rewarded with another smile from Anatika.

Suddenly, he shot a look up to the sky, squinting against the sun. "Blast! I need to be going. My master is waiting for me. It was nice meeting you—uh—"

"Anatika," she finished.

"—Anatika. Hope to see you around. Good luck tonight!" He started to hurry away, then turned back and added hurriedly, "I'm Obi-Wan, by the way. Good to meet you." And then he was lost in the crowd.

"Thanks!" she called as he disappeared into the throng of people milling about. "It was nice meeting you, too," she muttered in an undertone, though he was well out of earshot.

xxxxxxx

Too soon it was six o'clock, and once again Anatika and the two Jedi found themselves in front of the great doors that let into the Council Chamber. Anatika wiped her sweaty palms on her too-thin desert clothing, took a deep breath and swallowed at the same time, resulting in a coughing fit. She couldn't hold back a grimace at her foolishness as she tried to catch her breath. Both Akaj and Ki-Ido shot her a glance as they paused before the ornate doors.

"You okay?" Ki-Ido whispered.

She nodded, still working on breathing. "Just give me a moment," she rasped.

A few more moments, and she gave them a wan smile and a brief nod, indicating that she was ready to enter.

"Are you sure?" Akaj asked, a twinkle in his brown eyes.

She rolled her own, but a smile touched her lips. "As ready as I'm going to be, I suppose." This was it. Her blue eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a firm line. "Let's go."

Steadily, the Jedi pushed the doors open for the second time that day. The Council members were in the exact same positions as before, as though they'd remained fixed there.

When they had entered and each taken their places in the center of the room, the dark-skinned Jedi, whom Akaj had referred to as Master Windu, was the first to speak.

"Welcome, Master Sysk, Ki-Ido, Anatika." He inclined his head respectfully as he spoke each name, acknowledging each by turn.

Akaj bowed. "Thank you, Masters. I trust that we will not waste your time."

A brief smile found its way onto Master Windu's face, and he gave a short nod. "Good." He nodded again, and that seemed to be a silent dismissal for the master and his Padawan.

The two Jedi bowed in response, and left the room. Anatika's stomach was launched into her throat, and she swallowed several times, trying not to show her nervousness. It didn't work.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked, eyes boring into hers.

She blinked and barely managed to hold his gaze. "I—I—Nervous, I suppose. I don't really know." Could he sense her heart rate increasing?

He closed his eyes for a long moment, then opened them and nodded to Master Windu.

"We don't normally test possible trainees this way," he began. "But, we do use it occasionally." The Jedi Master then pulled out a small holograph projection tablet, and proceeded to ask her what things she sensed showing up on the screen.

The process took a while, ending with Master Windu finally placing the screen facedown on his lap. "It's clear that you are Force-sensitive, young one. We will deliberate and meet again with you and Master Sysk on this matter." He gave her a nod, and she took that to mean that she was dismissed.

She bowed, as she had seen the other Jedi do, and slipped back through the great doors.

**I would love to hear your opinion on this! Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Training

**Chapter 9**

She walked out the doors and almost directly into Akaj and Ki-Ido. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and the Jedi grinned.

"So, what's the verdict?" Ki-Ido piped up, looking more like a six-year-old boy than the seventeen-year-old young man he was.

Anatika could tell that they had been waiting out here for her the whole time, and smiled shyly. "It seemed good, though it's hard to tell with their stoic faces." She couldn't repress a giggle at the unanimous expression the Council seemed to have, and it relieved some of the tension of the moment. "Master Windu said they'd think about it and talk with us later."

Akaj nodded. "As could be figured."

"What do we do now?" Anatika turned her big blue eyes to the master's face.

"Now? Now, we wait. They will call us when the time is right."

The girl's brows furrowed. That wasn't quite the answer she had wanted. Sit around and wait while the masters decided her destiny? Not hardly. She wouldn't be able to stand still that long. "Would I be able to take a walk, to familiarize myself with the Temple campus?" she asked suddenly.

Akaj Sysk nodded, though clearly his thoughts were already elsewhere. "Just don't disturb anything," he murmured, almost absentmindedly.

She smiled and gave a small nod in return. "I won't. I'll be careful." Maybe she would run into her friend Obi-Wan again.

* * *

><p>The masters called for her and Master Sysk after three days of deliberation. The outcome was simple: yes, she would be trained. They, too, believed that she would be an asset to the Jedi ranks.<p>

"Sensed skill in young Skywalker, we have. Trained, the girl will be. Begin with the other younglings, in the morning she will," Master Yoda concluded, closing his eyes and nodding deeply.

Master Windu gave his affirmation by way of a nod also, as did several other masters that Anatika didn't know the names of yet.

Akaj glanced at his charge out of the corner of his eye. She seemed rather calm, all things considered. But that was a good thing; it showed that she was already on her way toward complete control of her emotions, something that was crucial to a Jedi's life. Aloud, he addressed the Council once more. "Thank you, esteemed Masters. Your time and patience with this will pay off, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right," came a voice from their left, and both figures in the middle of the room turned to see a female Togruta nodding her head.

"Master Ti," Akaj acknowledged the speaker. "I trust you will not be disappointed."

She said no more, only pursing her lips as she appeared to contemplate further the decision the Council had made.

It seemed that was all there was to be done, and both Anatika and Master Sysk bowed, as was customary, before they exited. The girl was getting a little tired of bowing all the time, but figured that she might as well get used to it now. There would be much more of it in the future.

The instant the two left the Council Chamber, however, Ana's thin veneer of control evaporated.

"I'm going to be a Jedi!" she squealed, and Akaj couldn't help but chuckle. Clearly, the girl had a lot to learn.

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly after that. Anatika would wake up and join the other youngsters being trained by Master Yoda in one of the classrooms. There was all manner of training, from mind exercises to meditation to endurance tests to learning how to manipulate this strange thing called the Force. Many times Anatika didn't think she could handle any more being crammed into her brain, and then discovered that yes, she could. Every day the children were pushed harder to be their personal best.<p>

For example, a few days ago the Padawans were paired up for an exercise in teamwork. Their task was to combine their awareness of the Force to raise an especially heavy object. Each team went through a series of increasing difficulties, until the team was unable to lift the specified object. The girl and her partner came in a third after lifting about 45 kilos, but both younglings were mentally exhausted after the fact. To top that off, once everyone was finished, Master Yoda merely clucked and told them all to do better next time. Every training session was a new challenge.

And as she learned the many facets of being a Jedi, she also continued to forge her friendship with the other Padawan she had met the first day, Obi-Wan. He was as much a brother to her as a mentor and friend, even though he was several years older than she was. Whenever she didn't understand something about the Order or their way of life, she could always ask him, and he would help her as much as he could. Sometimes, if he didn't know the answer or how to explain it, the girl would find herself talking to his master, Qui Gon Jinn. She could see how his ideas might be considered unconventional, but it didn't bother her. In fact, she found it hilarious.

After about a year of guidance under Master Yoda, the youths were placed with respective masters. Anatika was chosen to train with a Jedi Knight named Lecti Biir. She was an expert fighter, skilled in both the lightsaber and several forms of a blaster. Once the girl had taken the Oath to the Order, Master Biir promised to teach her all she knew.

* * *

><p>Four years passed. Four years of intense training, narrow escapes, experience, and instruction. Anatika would consider them to be the best four years of her life so far. The life of a Jedi—she thrilled to it. It was exhilarating, the rush of adrenaline as you threw yourself into a fight, the places you were able to travel to, the languages you learned, the people you met. She loved it all.<p>

And now her master had decided that it was finally time for her to make her own lightsaber. Together they traveled to Ilum, and for days the girl struggled to create the weapon that would be hers. At long last, she was successful. Her blue blade glowed and accentuated the blue in her eyes as she gazed at it.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, and both Master and Padawan grinned. Now she was able to fight alongside her master, back to back, the way they should in a team. Finally, she would be more of an asset and less of a shadow. She would be a true Jedi.

They traveled back to Coruscant, Anatika rightfully proud of her masterpiece. Sure, it was her first lightsaber. It wasn't perfect. Undoubtedly it would be one of many she would need throughout her life. But still. It was _hers_.

As they walked through the great doors of the Temple and down the hall, the girl happened to glance to her right and noticed a vaguely familiar tow-headed boy talking with Master Qui Gon and Obi-Wan. She slowed down and did a double take. It wasn't, it couldn't be—

And then the boy turned just slightly to where she could see his face, and her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Anakin?"

**Sorry this has been a little while in coming. But I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews help me write faster, so please let me know what you think!**

**Also, I have plans for a short fic about Shmi and Andan, Anatika's father. Would anyone be interested in reading it?**


	10. Chapter 10: Just the Beginning

**Chapter 10**

The boy in question spun, eyes searching. Gaze lighting on Anatika, his expression clouded, as though he was trying to remember how he knew her. All of a sudden, his whole countenance lit up as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Anatika!"

He rushed towards her, and she embraced him, though she was pretty sure she would hear about it later. Just the same, she couldn't keep the happiness out of her dancing eyes or wipe the smile away. Her brother! Here!

"Are you going to be a Jedi?" she asked excitedly.

Anakin nodded enthusiastically. "Well, at least if I can make it through the testing." He gave her a sheepish grin.

She had too many questions to keep contained. "How is Mama? Is she well? How did you manage to get out of slavery? How do you know Master Qui Gon and Obi-Wan?"

The boy chuckled. "Mom's fine. We've been working under a Toydarian named Watto for the past couple of years, but Master Qui Gon bet on the Boonta Eve Classic and got me outta there. He won me fair and square, but you shoulda seen the look on Watto's face! It was priceless."

Ana laughed. "I'm sure. Ani, it's so good to see you again!" She embraced him again, just as Master Biir came up behind her, and Master Qui Gon came up behind the boy.

"What's this? You know each other?" Lecti inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"Mm-hmm," Anatika began. "Master, Anakin is my brother."

"No wonder," she heard Obi Wan mutter, and she gave him a look. He merely grinned in response.

xxxxxxx

It was finally decided that Anakin would be trained, but not without pain and destruction. There had been a war on Naboo, a planet that Anatika had never heard of until Obi-Wan and his master had become involved in the aforementioned war. To make matters worse, apparently the evil Sith had risen once more, and now Master Qui Gon was dead as a result of a duel.

She remembered watching the flames dance in the funeral pyre, trying not to think about the Jedi she had known being burned to ashes. It wasn't actually him, she told herself. Just his body. Just the shell of flesh housing his spirit.

Recalling that moment, Anatika remembered how she had happened to glance up, through the flames, and saw Obi-Wan standing there, watching, Anakin at his side. Her friend's look of restrained pain and tears cut right through her; and when she tried to put herself in his place, she knew that he had the much harder lot. This had been his master, his mentor. The one who would get his back in a fight. The one who had taught him all he knew. She did not envy him his position.

But life had moved on. It had needed to. And now Obi-Wan was her little brother's master. She couldn't repress a grin as she thought of all the trials that boy had put him through.

At the same time, she thought of all the training her own master had given her—and all the trouble she had returned. They had been across the galaxy together, fighting and securing peace for the Republic, but Anatika wasn't perfect, either. In fact, it seemed that she and her brother had more in common than perhaps they'd like to admit.

For instance, there was that time she had been practicing her lightsaber techniques in the Temple, and had accidentally used her real blade… The damage done to the practice room and probes had been minimal, but the disappointment of both her Master and the Council members was enough punishment to make her not as careless the next time.

The chagrin only increased when she discovered that Anakin had tried to do the same thing not two weeks later.

Now, she gazed at her glowing blade, just admiring the beauty of it. Master Biir had warned her numerous times that the lightsaber was not a toy, but a lethal weapon. Of course, Ana knew this. She merely wanted to enjoy its deadly splendor, from time to time.

"Twelve years," she mused aloud. It had been twelve years since Master Sysk had showed up in that dirty marketplace on Tatooine and managed, with his Padawan, to get Anatika to freedom. Twelve years since she had first set foot in the Jedi Temple. Twelve years since she had found out that she, too, would be part of the illustrious Jedi someday.

Master Biir had just told her that she wouldn't be a Padawan for much longer. Just a few more years, and she would be ready to take the trials and become a Jedi Knight. As she reflected over this, she couldn't help but get lost in a whirlwind of memories of the past and daydreams about the future. What would this new change mean in her life? Would she receive a Padawan of her own? Or would her mission just be to obey the Council and go where they told her to?

She stayed lost in contemplation and meditation, staring mesmerized at the blue beam of energy before her, when she was startled out of her reverie by a sharp voice.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

The young woman was on her feet in an instant, lightsaber still ignited, all senses on alert. A man, recognizably a Jedi, was running towards her, but—wait! It appeared as though he was looking _past_ her! Turning in the other direction, she saw a dark-clad man sprinting down the hall in the Jedi Temple. _What in the—?_

As the Jedi sped past her, he looked her in the eye. "Help me! We've got to catch that man!"

Ana didn't need to be told twice. Giving the Knight a succinct nod, she began edging toward the wall, intending to slip around the back way and cut the intruder off before he could make it to his ship.

But she never made it that far.

Because, of course, the man was not alone.

She had been so intent on gaining the hangar that she neglected to pay full attention to her surroundings. And she didn't realize her potentially fatal mistake until it was almost too late. In fact, she didn't realize it until she heard a blaster being fired directly behind her.

Relying on the Force to guide her movements, she tucked into a forward roll, the laser barely missing her. She was up again in a split second, armed with her lightsaber and ready to fight. Needless to say, this man didn't seem accustomed to having his blaster shots reflected back to him. It wasn't too long before he was put out from the skirmish altogether.

But he had still done his duty; the other Jedi was pretty much on his own in capturing the intruder. Anatika moved as quickly as she could to join the battle that would ensue in the hangar, but found she was too late. There was a ship faintly visible in the distance, and the Knight was standing dejectedly in the open mouth of the shelter.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as he was in earshot. "Who was that man?"

The man turned slowly to face her. "I don't know who it was, actually. But he was able to get what he came for."

"And what was that?"

"Top-secret information given to us to keep for the Republic. Sorry, I can't tell you any more; it's classified."

"The information wasn't even ours?"

He shook his head miserably. "He managed to sneak in while I was away from my post for a very brief moment. It was my responsibility to guard it—and I failed."

Ana ran a hand through her hair. "And now what? Someone's going to be sent after it, right?"

The Jedi looked up sharply, annoyance clear on his features. "Do you always ask so many questions? I don't know what's going to happen. The Council needs to hear of it first, and I don't relish that task…" He trailed off and began to walk away.

And she watched him go, pensively playing with the sleeve of her robe.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you'll let me know you thoughts! Reviews are much appreciated and help me write faster. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Chase

**Chapter 11**

"Anatika, pack your bags!"

The young woman glared at the comlink on her nightstand, wondering why in the galaxy her master felt it necessary to make her get up at this time, let alone to pack for a trip. Groaning slightly, she leaned over to pick up the communicator.

"Master? My bags?"

"Yes, your bags. The Council has decided to send us on another mission."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she muttered under her breath as she tried to roll back over and get some more rest.

"Actually, yes, I am fully aware of what time it is. And you should be thankful; I haven't been to bed yet." Her master's voice came back over the comlink.

_Of course she could hear me. First of all, the comlink is right next to my face. Second of all, we have that bond. Which means she might be able to hear me right now—_ Ana quickly put up shields as soon as that thought crossed her sleep-fogged brain. "I'm coming, Master," she managed out loud.

"Good. I will be by your apartments in about an hour."

At this, Anatika sat straight up. "An hour?" she queried incredulously.

"One hour. That should be enough time to get ready and throw things together for the mission."

The young woman thought she detected a thin layer of frustration under Master Biir's brusque tone. Most likely, she didn't relish being sent off by the Council in the middle of the night, either. It was improbable that Lecti's irritation was directed at her.

"I'll be ready, Master."

"Thank you, Anatika." The conversation ended as abruptly as it had begun.

And, with no other options, Ana groaned, rolling out of bed, grabbing items as she began to pack her kit.

xxxxxxx

"So, what exactly is our mission, Master?"

Lecti Biir made a small noise that sounded like a snort and shifted positions in her seat. "Do you remember about a month ago, information about the Republic was stolen from the Temple?"

The young woman nodded.

"Well, we have been sent to go retrieve it."

"A month later? Are you serious? Why, the man could be anywhere by now! He might not even have the information any more!"

"Watch your tone, Anatika. And yes, I am serious. It took the Council this long to figure out how they were going to approach this situation, and you and I were chosen because you were the only other person to see this man."

Anatika sighed. "I only got a brief glimpse of him, Master. Hardly enough for identification, in my opinion."

"Yes, well, the Council doesn't make a habit of asking opinions," Lecti returned tersely, and it was clear the conversation was over.

The Padawan also shifted positions so she could stare out the window. Since they weren't talking, maybe she could get a few more minutes of sleep.

xxxxxxx

She was woken up by a bright light coming on overhead and the noise of initial descent to their destination. _Where are we?_ she wondered vaguely.

"We're headed down to Tatooine," her master replied to her unasked question. "Apparently, a man fitting the description has been seen there recently. It would make sense that he would want to get as far away from the Republic as possible."

Anatika murmured some agreement and went to roll back over, when Lecti's words finally sank in. "Did you say Tatooine?" she asked, eyes widening. Her master nodded, clearly unconcerned. The girl swallowed and fought to mask how the mere mention of the planet where she had grown up had shaken her, but it was too late.

"You're troubled," Master Biir spoke without looking at her. It wasn't a question.

Ana nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Why?"

"Tatooine is my homeworld, Master. I—I don't know how I feel about going back."

Lecti's eyes rose to meet her Padawan's, calm and composure radiating from her. "Therein lies your problem, my young apprentice. Do not rely on your feelings. Clear your mind."

Anatika nodded again, but the nervousness didn't leave her stomach. The sand, the slavery—how could she forget?

"You cannot erase those memories," her master continued, obviously still sensing her discomfiture. "But you can change how you react to them. When you remove the feeling from the memory, then it will not concern you. This is especially helpful on planets where you have dueled…and lost comrades," she added, just above a whisper. It almost seemed as though she was speaking to herself. An unconscious shiver passed over Master Biir, but it was so brief that neither of them really noticed it. "Do you think you're the only one with memories?" she murmured, and Ana didn't answer. It was a rhetorical question.

A jolt as the ship hit a rough patch during the landing brought them both rapidly back to the present, and before they knew it, their starfighter landed neatly in the desert, the walkway hissing open.

"Let's go," Lecti said smartly, and the stepped out under the glaring sun.

xxxxxxx

Anatika leaned back against the drab structure, wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, and sighed. They had been in this forsaken wasteland for almost a week, with no sign of the man she and her master were looking for, and she knew they were close to giving it up. In fact, she had overheard Master Biir speaking with the Council, and if they didn't have at least a lead in the next few days, the mission would be abandoned until the next development turned up.

The young woman shook her head slightly, mastering her frustration, and sincerely wished for _something_ to happen. She was going to go crazy with inaction if things kept up this way.

A Saurin walked past her, flitted his eyes down to the one thing distinguishing her as one of the Order—the lightsaber at her belt—and sneered. "Jedi scum," she heard him mutter in Huttese. She sneered back and moved away, searching for her master. The last thing she needed to do was get into a fight in the middle of Mos Eisley.

After some time, Ana found her talking animatedly with an unkempt vendor. She couldn't repress a giggle as Master Biir shouted and gesticulated with the best of them. But Lecti didn't know Huttese and the vendor wasn't fluent in Basic. Watching them was like enjoying a comedy routine.

"In need of a translator?" she asked at last, hiding a smile.

The expression her master shot her was something akin to surprise and not a little relief. "Yes, that would be helpful," she murmured, taking a small step back.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ana addressed the vendor in Huttese.

He was also relieved at hearing his own language; the frustration levels she sensed around him were ridiculously high. But his irritation didn't diminish immediately. "This _Jedi_ here," he spat, one of his four arms pulling up his britches as another waved in Lecti's direction, "thought that she could just waltz in here and—"

"Look out!" Master Biir cried, and both Jedi spun to the side just as an out-of-control speeder landed where Anatika had been standing a moment ago.

"Master, what—" the young woman gasped, but the Jedi Knight didn't give her time to think.

"Follow that man!" she commanded, indicating a human male fleeing through the dingy buildings. Her Padawan leapt forward to obey.

xxxxxxx

_Okay, I know you're here somewhere. The question is: where?_ Ana peered around a corner, still in pursuit of the stranger. She had seen him go this direction, but now the trick was to track him down and capture him before he could cause any more damage. An uncanny feeling that not everything was as it seemed crept up her spine.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence directly behind her, and she whirled to see the man she was supposed to be following, pointing a blaster at her and leering.

"So the little Jedi has come out to play, huh?" he scoffed, and she sucked in a quick breath as she recognized him. The man from the Temple.

_I found him, Master._ She sent a mental message to Lecti. _Or rather, he found me._ Characteristically impulsive, she decided to stall him and try to both wait for her master and see what he was up to. "What do you want with me?"

He gave a short, sardonic laugh. "I want to kill you. Any questions?"

The young woman stared at him in disbelief. "What did I do to you?"

"You're here to stop me, aren't you? I know you saw me in the Temple. My plan is to dispose of you before you can do so to me."

Her eyes widened. The man was clearly mad. _Master?_

_Anatika, I'm trying to find you. Don't let him leave._

_Master, he wants to kill me._

_I'll be right there._

"You know I'm not alone, right? At any moment I'll have the forces of the galaxy at my beck and call." Ana decided to try bluffing.

"Your Master, you mean? Yes, I'm sure she will be disappointed to arrive just in time to see me kill you." He laughed again. "Undoubtedly you won't be the first she's seen die. The first she's let die."

Anatika began to wonder if he wasn't bluffing himself. Surely he knew that a blaster had little effect on a Jedi armed with a lightsaber. And if he was so intent on seeing her dead, why hadn't he fired yet? "Where's the information?" she asked suddenly, brazenly.

"What information?" His tone was apathetic.

"The stolen information," the young woman ground out.

"Oh, that. What you're trying to get me for? That's long gone. I gave it to the one who requested it over three weeks ago. He paid me good, too. Looks like it took you a little bit too long to get here." He gave another of his mirthless laughs. "And you traveled all this way for nothing. Shame."

"I'm not wasting my time. You are. You _will_ be caught. Maybe not by me, but it will happen." Outwardly she hoped she sounded confident, but inwardly she was counting the seconds. When would her master arrive?

"Yeah, I'm sure." He was still leering at her.

All of a sudden, she sensed something coming up behind her. She ducked just as a pair of arms would have grabbed her and her lightsaber was out in a flash, severing one of the scaly hands that had been reaching for her. The burly Trandoshan shrieked in agony and stumbled backwards.

At the same moment he had tried to grab her, however, the man behind her shot the blaster and the bolt passed through her right arm. The intense pain and burning made her wonder if it was more than an ordinary blaster. She cried out, quickly switching her blade to her left hand to block the next two bolts.

By this time, Lecti showed up and apprehended the man who, realizing his plan was failing, had tried to escape. "We'll get you to the Temple and see what the Council has to say," she spat as she secured his hands behind his back.

It didn't take long for her master to discover that the young woman wasn't in perfect condition. "Are you alright, Anatika?" she queried, her brows knit in almost motherly concern.

"I'll be fine," her Padawan said through gritted teeth, wincing. White spots danced in front of her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Her master's voice was lined with what sounded like alarm.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Ana put out a hand to steady herself. "I'm sure it'll pass." She took a shaky step forward, then suddenly all went black.


	12. Chapter 12: Life

**Chapter 12**

A faint beeping noise was nagging at her subconscious, and she couldn't quite place it. But it was getting repetitive, and a little bit irritating, and she wished that someone would make it stop.

Very slowly, she cracked one eye open, then the other. The bright whiteness of where she was blinded her momentarily, and she shut her eyes tight for another minute, then tried again. This time, she could see blurry figures to her left and to her right—was she lying down? Had she been asleep?

One of those blurry figures leaned in closer, and she could now make out distinct features—Master Biir? What was she doing here? What were they all doing here? And where was "here"?

She attempted to open her mouth, to say something, but it seemed glued shut. Squeezing her eyes closed in concentration, she made another effort to speak. "Mmph…bmm…" She worked her jaw, noticing that the activity around her had greatly increased since she had opened her eyes. But still, nothing seemed to connect. Her head was throbbing, and everything remained fuzzy.

"Where am I?" she managed to mumble at last, though it still seemed garbled to her.

"Shh, don't try to speak," a disembodied voice above her urged. Anatika couldn't tell exactly who had said it, but it sounded like her Master. "You're in one of the healing rooms in the Temple, recuperating after our time on Tatooine," the voice continued.

Ah, yes. Tatooine. Images floated around in her mind, and she struggled to arrange them in their proper locations. The man in the Temple. The trek to her home planet. That same man wanting her dead. The blaster bolt.

Despite Master Lecti telling her not to speak, she tried to again, formulating the sentences. She had too many questions, and none of them would be answered if she couldn't talk.

"What—what happened?"

"It looks like you took a bad hit. The gun's darts were laced with some sort of poison—the analysts are still out on that. It's a mercy that more of the poison didn't end up in your bloodstream, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Ana winced. She might have died? For real? That was a scary thought. She tried to nod in understanding but found that it only made her headache worse, and she winced again and lay still.

Lecti laid a hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest. You're alive, you'll get better, that's all that matters right now."

"Haven't I been resting?" The sarcastic comment came out almost without her even thinking about it, and she thought she heard her Master snort.

"It's good to know that your injury has not damaged your tongue, my young apprentice," the Jedi Knight muttered, turning away. "I'll be back in a few hours, Ana," she said, as she walked out the door. "The healers will take good care of you."

_Yes, I'm sure they will_, the young woman thought as the doors slid shut behind Lecti. But now that she was awake, now she had to think. She worked to concentrate past the headache and discovered that the pain lessened if she turned her head just _so_, and as a result stayed in that position for probably the next hour, sorting everything out that she could. At last, her eyelids closed of their own accord, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry, but I will not be writing on this story any more. I **_**did**_** have elaborate, wonderful plans for Anatika, once upon a time, but it has taken too long to even get close to that point, and I've lost interest. Again, I am sorry. **


End file.
